1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed weight dumbbell and barbell system and more particularly pertains to facilitating exercising in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating exercise through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, International Publication Number WO 2005/070502 A2 published 4 Aug. 2005 discloses “An Exercise Device”.
While this device fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a fixed weight dumbbell and barbell system that allows for facilitating exercising in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the fixed weight dumbbell and barbell system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating exercising in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fixed weight dumbbell and barbell system which can be used for facilitating exercising in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.